<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Look Beautiful by FaeFauna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337384">You Look Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeFauna/pseuds/FaeFauna'>FaeFauna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gorgeous [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONF (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Collar, Cuffs, Dom!Yuto, Edging, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Machine, Sub!Seungjun, Thigh Cuffs, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Hyojin, Urethral Play, Vibrators, mostly foreplay, praising, seungjun is a small bit of a brat, small aftercare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeFauna/pseuds/FaeFauna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Last time, Yuto slowly explored with Seungjun.<br/>Now, Yuto was just annoyed and wanted to have some fun. Which entailed making a mess out of Seungjun. He even got help from Hyojin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Seungjun | J-Us / Mizuguchi Yuto | U / Kim Hyojin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gorgeous [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FaeFauna_PWP</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Look Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It doesn't look too bad does it? My lips are pretty chapped though," Seungjun started the next morning, staring at the tiny mirror.</p><p>Yuto walked behind him to check. "Sorry about your lips. Shouldn’t have left the gag on that long. Most things have already subsided it seems. Still, wear makeup, it can flare back up if you get heated. Your chest seems fine too luckily."</p><p>Seungjun pulled down the sweater Yuto had forcefully pushed up to check for damages. "It’s fine. What about these though?" He held out his hands, showing thin red lines that decorated his wrist.</p><p>"Ah… They aren't too bad, but they will definitely be noticed during today's filming. They are deeper than I thought, sorry."</p><p>Seungjun sighed, "Well you did make me lay on them for a while, that sure hurt. We really should've picked a better day."</p><p>"Yeah, because this was planned in the first place," Yuto said sarcastically.</p><p>"True but what are we going to do?"</p><p>"Well, we have another member that always hides his wrist?" Yuto said as if it was obvious, but the other's wide eyes told him it was some amazing revelation. </p><p>"Wait," Seungjun said. "He is definitely going to ask why. And definitely why I need two. Can I tell him?"</p><p>"I kind of expected you to tell him anyway. You share everything with him."</p><p>Seungjun nodded and went to get ready. Putting on a generous amount of foundation and blending it down his neck, adding extra concealer on the purple marks. "You really don't mind me telling him?"</p><p>"He can join for all I care," Yuto said offhandedly and waved the other out of the room. They were already running slightly late so Seungjun left no time to rush to Hyojin's room, being glad Changyoon was out.</p><p>"Hyojin," Seungjun sang as he slowly opened the door. Hyojin was also getting ready, throwing a random black shirt over his head.</p><p>"Hm?" Hyojin hummed.</p><p>"Can I… borrow some of your wristbands?"</p><p>"Why? Also, 'some'?"</p><p>"Uuh… Yuto went a little overboard?" Seungjun tried.</p><p>"What are you on about?"</p><p>Seungjun stretched his arms. Hyojin yanked on the other's wrist. "What happened?" he said a little angrily.</p><p>"Nothing, nothing bad, just played with Yuto's collection," Seungjun said quickly but Hyojin just looked more annoyed as he responded, "Dude, stop vagueing and tell me."</p><p>"Fine, fine. I… hnn…"</p><p>Hyojin's was impatient. "Jun."</p><p>"Alright," Seungjun shifted his eyes to the ground. "I had sex with Yuto…"</p><p>"...And?"</p><p>"And…?"</p><p>"That doesn't explain these." Hyojin gestured to the marks.</p><p>"Yuto likes to use… accessories," Seungjun dodged the words but Hyojin was more straightforward, "He cuffed you?"</p><p>"Among other things."</p><p>"We have a filming today, idiot."</p><p>"I know! That's why I'm here," Seungjun said in a sassy voice. Hyojin rolled his eyes and went to his drawer to pick out two bands.</p><p>"Didn't think you were into that. From what we have done together you seemed pretty vanilla." He mumbled.</p><p>"It's pretty fun actually. Maybe you'll enjoy it too." Seungjun stared at his friend, trying to gauge a reaction. But the other seemed to remain stone faced. However, Seungjun knew Hyojin well enough by now that even the slightest movement he could interpret perfectly. He grew a grin when the deer eyes turned ever so curious. "Want to try? Yuto said he was fine with it," he pushed.</p><p>"I do wonder what you look like a little. And what our youngest is capable of." </p><p>Hyojin wandered over to give the wristbands. He stared at his friend, images of a messed up version running through his mind. He leaned in, pulling Seungjun closer to connect their lips. Who parted his and wrapped an arm around Hyojin's shoulder.</p><p>"Hyojin," Minkyun hummed as he opened the door. "Oh geez," he jumped. “Get off each other, we have to go soon. I came to ask you where Seungjun was but I guess you found him already. Let's go." Minkyun turned around, leaving the door open to drive home the fact that they really should stop what they were doing. Seungjun quickly kissed Hyojin again and hurried back to his room to get into something more presentable.</p><p>The next couple of weeks were busy. Too busy. Most times no schedule lined up, and coming home either Yuto or Seungjun was already asleep or just too tired to move. Yuto couldn't go to his favourite store anymore which only annoyed him more. So he went to impulse buy online. He somehow managed to also hide this, fairly big, package carefully.</p><p>Today the apartment was finally empty. Yuto felt frustrated and pent up. So he went to sterilize some things from his stash, waiting for Seungjun to come home.</p><p>"Come here," Yuto said, pulling Seungjun off their living room couch.</p><p>"What's up? I just sat down," the other complained.</p><p>"We're alone," Yuto said. His tone turned more bold when the bedroom door closed. "And I got something new."</p><p>Seungjun's eyes lit up. "What did you get?"</p><p>"I'll show you later," Yuto said and threw Seungjun on his bed, with noticeable aggression. </p><p>"Are you alright?" Seungjun asked.</p><p>"It's been a while. Today's producer pissed me off. Do I even need reasons to want to decorate you." Yuto didn't let the other answer as he pried the other's shirt off and kissed him. Seungjun didn't question further, he was just as pent up. He ran his fingers through Yuto's short brown hair. </p><p>“The stylists bothered me enough today,” Yuto bit and got off the bed. </p><p>“You really are in a bad mood today aren’t you?” Seungjun knew the teasing would only make the other more angry, but it was exciting. The tension settled in as Yuto walked back with two leather restrictions. </p><p>“Pants off darling.” Yuto’s sudden sweet tone entranced Seungjun and he did as he was told, patiently awaiting whatever would come next.</p><p>“Sit up, on your knees.” The next command said, and he followed it just as obediently, carrying his weight on his knees. Pretty brown leather straps were draped around Seungjun's skinny, toned thighs. Yuto put Seungjun's hands down and strapped each wrist to a thigh. Seungjun's cock was already getting half hard just feeling the material on his skin again. It was perfect for Yuto’s plan and he got out a really thin metal instrument.</p><p>“Wait," Seungjun said, seeing the unfamiliar object.</p><p>“What? Didn’t you want to see more next time?”</p><p>“Yeah. True just-.”</p><p>“I cleaned everything properly, I’ll be careful. But if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“No. No it’s fine.”</p><p>“You know what to say if you change your mind," Yuto said, grabbing the lube and slicking up the little pin in his hand, also putting a generous amount on Seungjun's cock. Seungjun looked a bit unsure, whimpering softly as Yuto teased the slippery pin against the hole of Seungjun's dick. Slowly letting it find its way inside his urethra, having the weight of the metal push itself down.</p><p>"That- hn. That feels really weird," Seungjun mumbled, wanting to sit down but Yuto kept him from doing so.</p><p>“In a bad way?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Yuto cooed, tickling the base of Seungjung now fully erect dick. The whines got more intense when Yuto pulled the pin back up before letting it sink back down. Repeating the motion over and over, seeing the glistening metal disappear into the groaning figure looked beautiful. He sat on his knees in front of Seungjun and connected their lips, quickly licking into the other's mouth. The soft erotic sounds filling the room only made Yuto want to be more aggressive, and he had to be too careful with this. He teased Seungjun for a little longer, though he frustrated himself in the process. He took the pin out and kept the hook around his finger. Yuto made use of Seungjun's dancer agility and threw him on his back. Seungjun groaned when his knees nearly met the pillow he was laying on. The position slightly hurt Seungjun's back but all went forgotten as Yuto looked Seungjun straight in the eye, gathered his saliva and let it drip down. Yuto followed the spit, running his tongue along Seungjun's rim. Their gaze disconnected when Seungjun rolled his eyes back, only communicating through moans. His restricted hands formed fists as his body tensed up under the sudden stimulation. The surface of Yuto’s tongue ran over the gathering of muscle. Seungjun desperately wanted to grab onto something when Yuto added more spit and led Seungjun back down. He let the still slippery pin slide back into Seungjun's straining dick, pushing his finger past Seungjungs rim. The added stimulation made him cock his head back, letting out loud moans.</p><p>“Yu...to”</p><p>“Speak properly, gorgeous,” Yuto sang.</p><p>“No...I- ha. not enough,” Seungjun</p><p>The other smiled. “You’re demanding,” he said, still timing the pin with his fingers.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Yuto listened, he threw the pin to the ground and lifted the other's legs further adding two fingers. The stretch was answered with a yelp, continued by more desperate sounds. 

"Please, hurry," Seungjun whimpered.

“You’re impatient I see. Know your place a little, sweetheart.”</p><p>A soft whine left Seungjun's lips when Yuto left him. Yuto rummaged around and found a brown collar with a long chain and leather handle all decorated with a red outline.</p><p>“You really like the colour red, don’t you,” Seungjun said, noticing the theme.</p><p>“Luckily it fits you nicely,” Yuto said back, pointing for the other to lift his head. “It really does.” He admired when the item was around the other's neck. Seungjun smiled at him fondly and was pushed back on the bed. Yuto chuckled seeing the twinkle in the other's eyes, he couldn’t wait to make them all hazy again later. He pulled up an eyebrow and waved for the other to lift his legs again. But Seungjun grew an annoying smile and didn’t move. Yuto shot forward and tugged the chain towards himself, pulling Seungjun off the pillow slightly </p><p>“Be careful what you wish for, sweety,” he sung against Seungjun's curled up mouth. He moved down and squeezed Seungjun's nipple between his middle and index fingers. He sank his teeth in a big part of Seungjun's chest, leaving behind marks. Seungjun's annoying smile had gone away as he grinded his teeth and let out small groans with every painful bite.</p><p>Yuto grabbed another item. He smiled, as he took more power away from Seungjun. A big metal pole, being attached to two bands around the other's ankles, now kept Seungjun's legs apart. He grabbed hold of the pole, pushing it up with one hand. He had slicked his vibrator egg up again and pushed it inside Seungjun. Skipping all lower levels. 
Seungjun immediately started squirming at the heavy vibrations. Yuto laid the metal bar back down and set his leg on it. With his wrists still stuck to his thighs, Seungjun was now fully unable to use any of his limbs. Yuto restricted Seungjun further by leaning on the collar chain laying on the pillow, pinning Seungjun's neck. The moans got louder, it being Seungjun's only way to respond to the pleasure. The volume increased further as Yuto pressed his free hand on the lower part of Seungjun's stomach, slightly moving the toy inside. His eyes were starting to turn hazy, but still too clear. Yuto wrapped his fingers around Seungjun's dick and started stroking him down slowly. The skinny figure started quivering. </p><p>To add more stimulation, Yuto bit back down on the other’s chest. The moans got faster with Yuto’s hand picking up the pace. Seungjun wanted to buck his hips but it only made the vibrations move around, stimulating him more. He didn’t know what to do with his body as the pleasure kept increasing. Yuto loved this sight. The entrancing sight of Seungjun's eyewhite showing as his moans hitched and he spilled cum on his own body.</p><p>Yuto let go. Seungjun whined, asking to have the vibrating egg taken out, but the other purposely ignored him, letting him lay on the bed, and went to grab his recently acquired toy. To the unknowing eye it might just look like a weird hand drill on a heavy plateau, the only thing that set it apart was the silicone dildo Yuto screwed on it.</p><p>“What’s… that,” Seungjun asked, still breathing heavily.</p><p>“Nothing to worry your pretty little head about,” Yuto grinned. “So just place it on the ground.” He got up from the floor and undid the cuffs on Seungjun's thighs. Seungjun still looked dazed as Yuto guided him to the ground and placed him on his knees, pushing his head to the ground. “Just keep that pose, you look pretty like this,” Yuto encouraged the other, rewarding him by finally taking the egg out, discarding it on the bed. He grabbed more of the lube and put it on his machine before installing it behind Seungjun, placing part of it on the metal bar to weigh it down so Seungjun couldn't move his legs. Seungjun's muscles were completely relaxed from his previous climax and the dildo slipped in easily. The low groan it pulled from Seungjun's lips turned high pitched when Yuto switched the machine on. It began moving slowly, pumping into the frail figure. Yuto turned up the pace. </p><p>Seungjun's eyes shot open. “Slow-... ahn… down.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Slo-”</p><p>Seungjun was unable to finish that sentence when the machine started pumping even faster. He rested himself on his elbows as the strength started leaving him. Yuto took the remote and sat next to Seungjun's head, crossing his legs. He tugged the collar upwards making Seungjun stand on his hands. Yuto grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked Seungjun's head backwards. He licked the pretty red lips, getting a whine from the other as he sucked on the lower lip. He opened his fist and Seungjun buckled back onto his lower arms. He caressed the pretty flushed cheeks, trailing along the jaw until he reached the loud moaning mouth. He tickled Seungjun's' palate, getting riled up at Seungjun's reflex to instantly suck on Yuto’s fingers. The machine tirelessly plowing into Seungjun, turning him into more and more of a mess on their bedroom floor. </p><p>Seungjun wanted to reach down to jerk himself off but Yuto was one step ahead and grabbed Seungjun's wrist, yanking it back towards himself. He got up, letting the other be ravaged by a machine as he went to look for the ‘bracelets’ that fitted Seungjun so nicely last time.</p><p>“You should know you aren’t allowed to do that,” Yuto scolded softly as he clicked the cuffs close around Seungjung wrists.</p><p>“Please. I wanna come,” Seungjun begged in one breath. Yuto sped the machine up, making Seungjun's eyes water. The moans got high pitched and started hitching again. With one click of a button the machine stopped completely. “No… no, please.”</p><p>“I bought this new, might as well make good use of it.”</p><p>Yuto guided Seungjun's face up, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Waiting for the other's breath to return to normal. Seungjun's eyes were still begging. </p><p>Seungjun's jumped forward as Yuto turned the machine on again, setting it to a ruthless pace. He enjoyed teasing Seungjun like this, keeping him on the edge. He moved to sit alongside the pretty figure. Every time he saw signs of Seungjun about to reach his climax he turned the machine off. Squeezing the head of Seungjun's aching cock until he calmed down, starting the cycle all over again. </p><p>Seungjun started to become desperate, every time he would beg more and more, whine louder. “Yuto… please,” he begged again, “Please let me come.” Seungjun's legs were trembling and he had no strength to keep this position anymore, yet he was forced to.</p><p>“You asked for more, finally regretting it?” Yuto grinned and played with the other's recently black dyed strands of hair.</p><p>“I do… I do, please.”</p><p>“Are you sure.”</p><p>“Yes. I swear.”</p><p>"Hmmm, I'm not too sure."</p><p>"Please..ha- Yuto. Please," Seungjun looked at him with teary eyes, looking like he would let the other do anything to him.</p><p>Yuto felt satisfied having broken his team leader once again.</p><p>“How do you want it though? You finally listened, you deserve a reward,” Yuto hummed as he moved the machine aside and undid Seungjung wrists.</p><p>“I don’t care. I don’t care,” Seungjun repeated.</p><p>A soft knock was tapped on their door. “Are... are you done?” a voice asked weirdly, the sounds Seungjun was making made it obvious they weren't.</p><p>Yuto smiled at the ruined figure next to him. “No,” he answered. “You can help if you want though," he suggested, recognizing the voice. He figured that was what the one behind the door wanted anyway, given the odd question.</p><p>It stayed silent for a moment and Seungjun took it to crawl back up, sitting down on the metal bar. Just in time for the door to open.</p><p>“Jinnie,” Seungjun sang with a heavy breath. </p><p>Hyojin's eyes widened seeing Seungjun like this. Decorated with leather on his ankles and neck, bite marks flaring up on his chest and his own cum drying on his stomach. Yuto sat next to him, a slightly proud look on his face, as if he was presenting a magnum opus. Hyojin closed the door behind him and walked closer, bewitched by Seungjun's seducing expression. Seungjun reached for Hyojin's hand and tugged him to the ground, wrapped an arm around his neck as he leaned back against the bed and pulled him to connect their lips. Hyojin steadied himself on Seungjun's hips, letting out a low groan when Seungjun eagerly licked along his lips.</p><p>“You look like a mess,” Hyojin mumbled in between Seungjun's desperate kisses. He pried himself away. “Where did you even get all this from?” he asked Yuto as he grabbed the little vibrator that was left on the sheets. </p><p>“Multiple places,” Yuto said vaguely and handed over the little remote that belonged to the egg. </p><p>Seungjun bit his lip at Hyojin, inviting him to use whatever was in his hand. Yuto watched Hyojin place the small device on the tip of Seungjun's dripping cock. Seungjun jumped slightly when Hyojin turned it on, the vibrations tickling through his length.</p><p>“You’re sensitive,” Hyojin remarked, seeing how his friend instantly started squirming.</p><p>“Yuto won’t ...Ha… let me... come,” Seungjun tried to explain.</p><p>Hyojin smiled, “Is our youngest that mean?”</p><p>He leaned forward, taking Seungjun's earlobe between his lips. Seungjun nodded in confirmation and grabbed Yuto’s hand, pulling him closer. Hyojin sunk his teeth into Seungjun's shoulder as he trailed vibrations further along the head of the other's cock. The teasing made Seungjun jerk Yuto forward quickly, connecting their lips in search of more ecstasy. While Seungjun brushed his tongue inside Yuto’s mouth.</p><p>Hyojin became merciful, letting the egg drop and stroking Seungjun down with his hand. The hitched breaths came back again, Seungjun let them all be heard as he knew Hyojin wouldn’t stop like the youngest did. Yuto pulled away and Seungjun moved back against Hyojin's mouth. Letting all his high pitched moans be swallowed by his friend. The edging from before only made Seungjun's orgasm more intense, clawing into Hyojin’s back when he finally got his release. With his mouth still slacked open, he went limp in Hyojin's arms.</p><p>Yuto smiled, Hyojin's eyes were hungry but hesitant. He almost shook with excitement when Seungjun turned his hazy eyes up to look at him. Yuto moved around to remove both ankle straps. He sat back, tugging on the chain, making Seungjun crawl closer sluggishly. </p><p>Having put Seungjun back on all fours, Yuto gestured to Hyojin.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Hyojin asked, seeing the state Seungjun was in.</p><p>“I can’t…” Seungjun groaned in a hoarse voice. </p><p>Yuto hooked a thumb into the other’s mouth to cut him off. “Oh, I know you can," he said gently as he guided Seungjun's face up, kissing his forehead softly.</p><p>Hyojin let a hand draw patterns on the inside of Seungjun's thigh. While Hyojin explored more of Seungjun's skin, Yuto went to toss the lube and a condom in Hyojin's direction. He also handed over the chain. “It feels like I’m taking away all your toys,” Hyojin joked and threw off his shirt.</p><p>“Anything to make this view more lovely.” Yuto waved at Seungjun, who was trying his best to stay standing on his arms. Yet it was futile, and he fell to the floor as cold lube got into contact with his already abused, gaping hole. </p><p>Hyojin laughed softly at the whimpers he got when he pushed three fingers in. “It really is a great view.” Hyojin agreed.</p><p>Seungjun grew a woozy smile at being complimented. But his expression quickly scrunched up again when Hyojin dug into him aggressively. Seungjun's sounds were uncontrolled and weak, unable to think anymore, a complete mess. The impatience in Hyojin grew and he got out of his pants while Yuto settled back on the floor next to Seungjun's face, petting his hair again. Hyojin rolled the condom on and positioned himself behind his friend. Hyojin furrowed his eyebrows as he buried himself to the hilt, making the other's' overused voice break into a moan. </p><p>Hyojin was ruthless, snapping his hips at a harsh pace, completely ignoring Seungjun's pleas asking him to slow down. Seungjun reached out to Yuto, he didn’t know what for but he wanted to hold onto something. Seungjun really started to lose it, Yuto thought when, even though someone was plowing into him, he tugged at Yuto’s pants. Hyojin grabbed the chain and forced Seungjun back on his hands.</p><p>“Don’t want to take all your fun,” Hyojin said, “and he seems eager.”</p><p>Yuto got a glint in his eyes and joined in. Pushing himself up on his knees and pulling his pants down. He had been yearning to come as well, but it had been too much fun making Seungjun beg. Seungjun stuck out his tongue and Yuto let out a low growl feeling the heat curl around his cock. Hyojin picked his pace back up and it made Seungjun weak, so Yuto grabbed onto the black hair to keep Seungjun's face steady as he rammed inside his throat. </p><p>Hoarse, choking moans drowned out the soft groans coming from the figures submerged into Seungjun. Yuto let Hyojin push Seungjun against his dick with every movement but quickly wanted more friction and pushed himself into Seungjun at his own pace.</p><p>This scene riled both of them up too much. Their rhythms didn’t match, both just chasing their own orgasm. Using Seungjun as a means to an end. The constant untimed stimulation made Seungjun look like all thought had left him. Being held up by his scalp, almost unable to breath with every thrust into his mouth. Yet he wanted to let moans out, he was nearly forced to let them out with how aggressively Hyojin was pushing himself into Seungjun over and over. The two were relentless but Seungjun loved it and used what little strength he had to balance on one hand, using the other to jack himself off. The constant gagging made Seungjun's eyes water and drool spill from his mouth. It all intensified with both figures plowing into him getting closer to their highs, Seungjun got tugged around more and more violently.<br/>
Just feeling Yuto, and soon after, Hyojin, riding out their orgasms into him was enough for Seungjun to get off a third time, letting his hand fall to the floor as cum dripped from his cock.</p><p>Having both of them slip out, Seungjun had nothing to hold on to anymore. He buckled down and let himself fall to his side. No matter how pent up he had been, he felt like he reached a limit. Hyojin threw his condom away while Yuto hoisted up his pants and placed Seungjun's head on his lap.</p><p>“Are you alright dear?" he asked, resting his body and undoing the collar on Seungjun's neck. </p><p>Seungjun was unresponsive, his brain still catching up and his muscles nearly unable to move.</p><p>“Hey,” Yuto nearly whispered to get an answer. Seungjun nodded and nuzzled his face against Yuto’s thigh. “Come. Let’s get you on the bed. The floor will hurt,” Yuto said softly. Hyojin had also gotten back in his clothes and left to get towels.</p><p>Yuto caressed Seungjun's pretty, red flushed cheek. “You look beautiful.”</p><p>Seungjun rolled on his back and smiled, lifting a hand, trembling from tiredness, to brush some hairs out of the Yuto's face. “Come on,” Yuto wiggled his leg, “Up, up.” He pushed softly against Seungjun's shoulder to make him sit. Hanging one of Seungjun's thin arms over his neck as a support. Yuto moved to his bed, given that Seungjun's bed needed the sheets cleaned. </p><p>“Hmm… Stay,” Seungjun mumbled.</p><p>“You don’t have to ask.” Yuto sat on the bed as Hyojin wandered back in, handing damp towels to him. Seungjun let himself be pampered, giggling at the soft tickles of the towel. He reached both hands out to Hyojin, standing next to him, inviting him for a hug. The childish display was endearing and it made Hyojin chuckle. He took away the pillow and sat in its place, cradling Seungjun between his legs and letting him rest against his chest. They waited for Yuto to finish wiping Seungjun down. </p><p>“You should still take a shower before you sleep,” Yuto instructed.</p><p>“Yes, yes,” Seungjun hummed.</p><p>“And don’t forget to take magnesium. I also put new ointments in the bathroom, use those too.”</p><p>“I know already,” Seungjun complained weakly.</p><p>“Just want to make sure you are alright,” he placed a kiss on Seungjun's forehead, “or else I’ll have Hyojin come nag again that you have marks or pains.”</p><p>“Well we do have to be on camera a lot,” Hyojin defended himself.</p><p>“Don’t worry. Nothing today should leave anything.” He trailed over the soft red spots on Seungjun's upper body. “Just don’t take off your shirt.”</p><p>Seungjun hummed and let himself sink back into Hyojin's hold.</p><p>“You really aren’t as innocent as I thought,” Hyojin teased Yuto, as he crossed his hands over Seungjun's chest. Yuto chuckled at that and went to clean their room and his toys.</p><p>“Hyojin can you take him to the shower?" Yuto suggested. "He fell asleep almost instantly last time too.” </p><p>“Sure, I needed to take one as well anyway.”</p><p>“Let’s watch a movie afterwards,” Seungjun said drowsily.</p><p>“Alright,” Hyojin petted Seungjun. “We need to wait for the other's to come home anyway. Is that alright with you too?” he asked Yuto.</p><p>“Yeah, I have nothing else to do.”</p><p>“Well then,” Hyojin spurred. “Come on.” He pushed Seungjun up and got him off the bed, making him tiptoe behind as Hyojin moved to the shower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>With more dialogue this time around Seungjun was a little more annoying hehehe.</p><p>Less toys, more orgasms. Wanted to focus on something else this time around. With an added 'Spice Of Hyojin'.</p><p>Hope this was fun to read somewhat~~</p><p>TWT (18+): <a href="https://twitter.com/Faefauna">FaeFauna</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>